


Don't you, forget about me

by TheGhostInTheMachine



Series: Don't you [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: After the mountain, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Curses, Finally, First Kiss, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Needs A Nap, Getting Together, Good Parent Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Jaskier | Dandelion, Reunion, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, Self-Esteem Issues, Temporary Amnesia, True Love, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Ships It, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg is So Done, post episode 06, scared Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostInTheMachine/pseuds/TheGhostInTheMachine
Summary: When Geralt stumbles over Jaskier six months after the mountain incident, he fully expects an angry bard. But, destiny being funny as it is, it so happens that Jaskier doesn't even know who the Witcher is.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Don't you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735732
Comments: 24
Kudos: 456





	Don't you, forget about me

**Author's Note:**

> As always: English isn't my first language so have mercy! ;) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I only watched the show 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Kudos and comments are everything to me! <3

**  
**

Geralt was exhausted when he stepped into the tavern. His last contract had not been as easy as he first had thought. Not really feeling welcome in the city where that had been, he had saddled Roach with a resigned growl and had ridden straight to the next city.

This was what he was now. The tavern was full and he internally cringed at the loudness of them all. At least there was new singing. His tolerance for bards, that had never been the best from the beginning, had shrunk into the negatives since the fallout with Jaskier six months ago. 

At first, Geralt had barely noticed how different traveling without him had become because he had had Ciri. Although she wasn’t as wordy as the bard, she had held Geralt’s whole attention. When it had become clear that she urgently needed guidance for her powers, they both made their way to wherever Yennefer had found herself at that time. Thanks to the whole destiny debacle, they found her relatively fast after about two months, and to his surprise, she had readily agreed to help the former princess. At first, Geralt had stayed but after a few weeks, it became evident that they really didn’t need his help and so he left. 

Since then, his life had been remarkably normal. Normal for a Witcher anyway. He went from city to city, from contract to contract and slew monster after monster. The contrast to his life before Jaskier became especially clear when he did what he had been asked and went back to camp. Where a friendly greeting had been, was now silence, besides Roach’s munching. Where a helping hand had been tending his wounds, he couldn’t reach, was now the annoying feeling of blood running down his back, without anything he could do about it. Where a constant flow of melodies and rhythms had been, was now nothing.

Sometimes to his great disdain, he even caught himself humming a song or two. To summarize it, it was unbearable. Geralt didn’t even know what exactly had happened. He couldn’t understand how his life that had been exactly this way, for so many years was now something to dread for him. But this was his problem and his alone. He would not ask Jaskier to come back because although it had been said in anger, it had been the truth. At least the last part.

He didn’t want him to be travelling with him again. Simply because he was a human. He was fragile and could easily die. The few close calls they have had been enough for Geralt. If keeping Jaskier alive meant to make him so angry that the bard didn’t want to come with him again and therefore even maybe hated him, then so be it. 

Now finally sitting down at the bar and waiting for his ale, he suddenly found himself frozen to the spot when suddenly a way too familiar voice could be heard not far from him. The Witcher reluctantly turned around, dread already filling him. There leaning over a table, flirting wildly, was Jaskier.

The worst part about this was that he looked the same. Geralt knew it had been a ridiculous notion to think Jaskier would look different after such an all-altering event but maybe it hadn’t been that far-reaching for the human as it had been for the Witcher. Suddenly he felt like a fool. All this time he had simply assumed that Jaskier had been similarly affected as he had been, but had he?

All those years he had been yelled at, abandoned, and just in general treated badly by Geralt so it shouldn’t come as such a huge surprise that the bard was happy. Finally free. Groaning, he slowly turned back to his ale and took a huge swig. Grimacing because of the sour taste, he didn’t notice the body sliding on the stool next to him. 

‘Just a cup of water for me good sir, I had quite enough of your ale tonight. I still need to find my room eh?’

Geralt’s head snapped to the right. Jaskier was now sitting right next to him, nursing his water and seemingly ignoring him completely. The Witcher felt torn. He could just play along and act like he didn’t know him. Sadly, a way bigger part of him he solemnly acknowledged simply couldn’t do that. 

So he cleared his throat and opened his mouth.

‘How are you doing?’

Jaskier’s head snapped towards him and the younger man fixed Geralt with a wide-eyed stare.

‘Are you…are you talking to me?’ asked the bard hesitantly pointing at himself.

Now it was Geralt’s turn to swallow hard. He deserved this treatment, he thought.

Suddenly feeling at a loss for words, he simply hummed an affirmative.

This seemed to be enough for the bard who was now beaming at the Witcher in a way that made him most uncomfortable.

‘My my… so a Witcher is talking to me? A simple, boring bard? So I should better not use this chance of once-in-a-lifetime? Well…okay so I sadly don’t have anything interesting to share, I’m afraid. I travelled through some villages and made friends and other things if you understand what I mean? Other than that I’m an only child…my lute is my most constant companion and I notice every day that I’m getting older and will someday be too old to play. I keep thinking these days that I should maybe head to the coast, you know? I don’t know why but I think that would be something that would please me. Tasting the salt in the air, feeling the waves on your feet, letting the sand pour through your fingers. All that seems like something incredible. I think that will be the perfect simple end to a simple life without anything exciting to share.’ 

Afterwards, he sighed wistfully and gulped his water down. All the while not noticing the staring of the other man.

Before he could react, the younger man slid down his stool and shouldered his lute.

‘I think I’m going to rest now. Farewell, my dear Witcher. ‘, he said saluting and began to walk towards the rooms.

Fortunately, to do that, he had to pass the Witcher and so Geralt grabbed his wrist as fast as he could without hurting the other man.

Jaskier made a scared sound but Geralt chose to ignore it.

‘What game are you playing, bard? Telling me how unexciting your life had been and so on? Are you trying to anger me? What is it?’

He stared up in Jaskier’s widened eyes and guiltily had to notice that they were filled with tears.

Slowly Geralt loosened his admittedly painful grip a bit. Noticing the other man making a relived sound, made him feel even worse.

‘So?’, he tried to ask in a softer voice.

Jaskier swallowed hard before answering ‘I don’t know what you mean. Honestly.’

This confused the Witcher even more. So he asked the only thing he could think of.

‘Why are you not angry at me?’

Now the other man looked surprised.

‘Me? Why should I be angry at you? You haven’t done anything for me. I’ve never even met you before today. I think I believe I would remember meeting a Witcher.’, he countered laughing nervously.

Geralt narrowed his eyes.

‘You want to tell me you don’t remember me?’

Jaskier slowly shook his head while answering. ‘No, should I? I mean why should I know you? You’re a Witcher. I’m a bard. How would I know you? ‘

Frowning, the Witcher let go of his wrist and gestured him to sit again.

He was glad as the other just complied, even if hesitantly. 

Trying to find the words, he pinched his forehead with his hand.

‘I…don’t know how to explain this or what happened to you but I know you for more than twenty years now and I think you somehow lost your memories.’

There that was it. Simple. Geralt was proud of himself until he looked at Jaskier’s face.

He was looking shocked. Even frozen. And he was gaping.

As no answer came from the other, Geralt tried to find the right words to comfort him.

‘Um…don’t worry. We’ll get your memories back. Maybe Yennefer knows more.’

Jaskier only frowned at that which confused the Witcher for a moment before he remembered.

‘Ah. Yennefer is a sorceress. You know her too.’

That should be enough. Simple and straight to the important point.

Looking at the still not responding bard, Geralt got up and nodded at him.

‘Okay, let’s go.’ 

He turned around, hoping the other would follow what he thankfully did.

Geralt breathed out in relief. 

They both came to a stop at Roach.

Gesturing awkwardly between the two, the Witcher made introductions. He was happy to see that Jaskier’s lips twitched upon hearing the name.

After preparing her, the Witcher had swung on her only to offer the bard to ride behind him which earned him a grateful nod and not a startled look as expected if the other man had remembered that he was actually not allowed on the horse. 

Now they were currently sitting around a fire because they had to spend the night in the forest.

Geralt was trying to prepare the meat while Jaskier’s silence made him honestly uncomfortable which was also something he never thought possible. But the bard was just sitting across from him and was watching him through the flames with a calculating look.

It was unnerving, to say the least.

In fact, it was so unnerving that Geralt opened his mouth to fill the silence with some unnecessary questions when Jaskier spoke.

‘I don’t get it. Why do I know a Witcher? Or better why did I travel with one and that even for so many years? It just doesn’t make any sense to me. I can’t fight, I can’t navigate or have any knowledge about monsters or magic or anything. I’m a simple bard, my talents lie in singing and composing. I don’t understand anything anymore.’

With that, he groaned and let his head hang between his bent legs.

Feeling the urge to say something helpful, Geralt answered. ‘You–eh wrote a song about me. Or more than one but one was what started all.’

At that Jaskier lifted his head and looked at him hopefully and so he continued.

‘My reputation was pretty bad when we met and you took it as your quest to change that and so you wrote songs that portrayed me… differently.’

He ended with a shrug.

‘Did it work?’

‘Hm?’

‘The clearing of your name?’

Geralt cleared his throat and busied himself with the meat again so he wouldn’t have to look at the other when he answered.

‘Yes, I suppose it did.’

Jaskier only answered with a thoughtful sound. They spent the rest of the evening and night, apart from small questions and bidding each other good night, quiet.

They arrived at Yennefer’s house the next day. The sorceress only lifted one eyebrow at the pair while Ciri ran out to hug the Witcher.

‘Geralt! I missed you! How are you? And who is that?’

Her eyes wandered between him and Jaskier and so he answered ‘That’s Jaskier. Jaskier, that’s Ciri’.

He winced at Ciri’s screech at that.

‘You are Jaskier? THAT Jaskier? I heard so much about you! I’m so happy to finally meet you too!’

With that, the girl threw her arms around the bard who returned the hug hesitantly. 

Before Ciri could ask anything, he cleared his throat and ushered them all inside.

There he explained their situation.

To which only silence followed until Yennefer uttered a ‘Fuck.’ He agreed wholeheartedly.

Because it was already late, they only ate some bread and planned on going to bed just as Yennefer suddenly declared that she would be leaving in a few minutes to find out what was happening and that she would be back in about a day. Meanwhile, Geralt was eyeing the quietness of Jaskier.

It was like watching someone who looked like the bard and sounded like the bard but just wasn’t him–he couldn’t really explain it but it was like something was missing. A spark, lifelines that had always surrounded the other man. It was as if he had lost his happiness. 

And suddenly Geralt flinched at his own thoughts. This was his doing. Or maybe he was just so full of his own importance, to even think that he had caused it. Maybe Jaskier had met someone, had fallen in love, and had been left. Again. Wait _again_? _Again?_ He wasn’t some kind of lover of him. That was different. He really needed sleep. About now.

* * *

When the Witcher had approached Jaskier in the tavern, he had been surprised. Surprised but happy. He had never been really fond of the stigma Witchers had. They saved people so why should they be feared? So, he was really pleasantly astonished to talk with him and so he had only said what came to his mind. Then he felt the tiredness creep on him after having sung for so long and so he stood up to go to sleep.

He nearly had had a heart attack when the other grabbed his wrist. Jaskier had nearly not even noticed the pain if the other hadn’t even gripped harder after asking his mad questions. 

Frankly, he hadn’t had a clue what the other was talking about. He had never ever even spoken to a Witcher before that day. But no the best part had been still coming. He, Jaskier, the now almost forty-year-old bard, had been supposedly travelling with _a Witcher_ and that for almost _twenty years_.

His first instinct had been to laugh but his throat closed itself when he had seen the concerned look in the other man’s face. So he had agreed to go with him. Although it had seemed mad. Why had he even trusted the other?

His worries had shrunk immensely though when the Witcher had _introduced_ him to his horse that he had named _Roach._ That simply had been adorable.

When they had made camp and Jaskier found out about that he had made a song for this Witcher to change his image. And even successfully as it had seemed. This information should have made him happy. Being successful with his songs had always been a seemingly unreachable dream for him and now it seemed like he already had done it. But strangely enough, it hadn’t. 

No, instead, he had been brooding about the why. Why would he even feel compelled to do such a thing? Of course, he had always found the treatment of Witchers unfair but that didn’t mean he would try to change that. So why had this one triggered him into doing so? 

Apparently, he had been young when he had done it. Eighteen or so. But still. Why? He just couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he had written a song about or even for him. And hadn’t Geralt said he had written more than one? That made the whole thing even weirder.

The only cases he could remember ever having written songs for people were occasions when he wanted to impress someone or seduce. He suddenly had flushed red at this thought and was grateful for the fire to hide it. Had he been trying to woo the Witcher? Even he wouldn’t be that reckless right? With one last sigh, he had shooed his thoughts away and concentrated on the present.

Then when they had arrived at a really impressive house which he had assumed belonged to the mysterious Yennefer things had gotten even weirder. He had immediately recognized who had been the sorceress but then a teenage girl with a happy laugh had been running out of the house and directly into Geralt’s already waiting arms. 

Jaskier had felt so surprised even though he had chastised himself directly afterwards for thinking so stereotypically again. But then this girl, Ciri, as he had learned then, had asked about him as if she had a reason to.

She even had hinted that the Witcher had spoken about him. A lot as it had seemed. This made him even more confused. Before he could follow that thought, however, Ciri had hugged him. Afterwards, they had gathered in the middle of the house while Geralt had told the others about him.

Only the sorceress had really reacted. Then they had eaten and the sorceress had left to find something to help him. Something he found even weirder. First, a Witcher and now a sorceress was helping him? Did they really have the right guy? All those things just seemed so unlikely for him. All the while the Witcher had eyed him every few minutes which had been exhausting, to say the least. He had been glad when they had finally gone to bed. 

Of course, now lying in said bed, he found himself unable to sleep. There was one particular thing that wouldn’t leave him alone. Why had it been one of the first things the Witcher had said to him when they had met at the tavern the question of why he hadn’t been angry? Now the real question was why would the Witcher think he was angry? Did he have enough reason to? Jaskier had always pictured himself as someone who wasn’t easily angered. So what had the Witcher done to him? Endless scenarios started to run through his head until he finally sat up with a frustrated grunt.

Finding no rest looking at his feet, he stood up and grabbed a coat before opening the door of his room. Everything was silent besides the flames in the fireplace. Carefully he slid out and closed the door behind him. He cringed as the first step down the stairs cracked loudly.

As fast as he could, Jaskier climbed the rest down. Finally, downstairs he let out a relieved breath. Then he almost had a heart attack when the bard suddenly heard a low ‘Jaskier’ from the other end of the room. Spinning around he saw the Witcher sitting in front of the fireplace on a wooden chair. Directly opposite of him stood another chair that was currently empty. For a few minutes, he pondered his options. Jaskier could turn around and go back to his room or he could sit next to the near-stranger that apparently wasn’t that foreign to him and finally getting some answers. 

Avoiding the following eyes of the Witcher, he sat down on the chair. The first minutes neither of them spoke. Both seemed to think about their own issues. Then Jaskier broke the silence.

‘There’s something I’ve wanted to ask. I mean you don’t have to answer me if you don’t want to but…’

Geralt’s eyes met his for the first time.

‘Ask.’

Jaskier swallowed hard. Even though he had never been one of those who had all those prejudices about Witchers, he could still admit that the white-haired man sitting only an arm's length away from him was intimidating.

‘Ehh okay. So I just couldn’t help but think back to the moment we met in the tavern and I couldn’t stop wondering why you asked me if I was angry. I mean at the moment I had just assumed that you meant if I was angry because you sat down next to me. With you being a Witcher and all that but now with everything that I know I just can’t stop thinking about it. I mean why did you assume that I would be angry at you?’ 

What followed was disappointing silence, to say the least. Jaskier was just about to stand up and leave when he began to talk while only watching the flames.

‘I…There are some things that I haven’t told you.’

At that, the bard lifted one eyebrow and crossed his arms while listening silently as the Witcher continued still not looking at him.

‘The last time we saw each other…it … it wasn’t pretty. We were on a dragon hunt. And in the end, everything fell apart. Yennefer and I got into a fight. I was really angry. Then you came to me and you… I don’t even really know–you were in such a good mood and joking and I just snapped. Afterwards, I didn’t even realise how it had happened. But the fact is I said things to you that hurt you and then you left and never came back. And I didn’t look for you either. This was six months ago. That’s it.’

Jaskier stared as the Witcher suddenly got up and went to his room without another word.

His mind was racing though. So they had fought. You would mean they would have fought more than once if they had travelled together for so many years. So what had he said to him that would make him turn his back to the Witcher? Jaskier knew he was often way too forgiving. Letting people easy off the hook had always been one of his weaknesses. So whatever he had said must have struck deep. What could hurt him that much? It couldn’t have been insults. They had been thrown at him since he was able to talk. And usually only the words of his family ever truly hit him. Because he loved them and cared for their opinions. But he had never romantically loved anyone. Never. But he had thought he had never met a Witcher.

His eyes grew wide. What if he only thought that? What if he had loved someone in that way for years now?

* * *

Geralt avoided Jaskier the next day as well as possible. But it seemed like he hadn’t really needed to because the bard seemed to avoid him as well. So when Yennefer suddenly came back through a portal she had to yell for them both to come downstairs.

After arriving downstairs Yen awaited them with her hands on her hips and a grinning Ciri pressed to her side.

‘Glad you could take the time. You know I didn’t have to actually do this right?’

Geralt immediately lifted a hand while Jaskier looked rather alarmed.

‘We know. What have you found?’

This brought him an acid stare from Yennefer before she took a deep breath and turned to Jaskier.

‘I found out what was done to you and also the cure. But I don’t think you’re going to like it.’

Jaskier bit his lips and instinctively looked at Geralt–something he immediately stopped. Swallowing hard, he opened his mouth.

‘What is it?’

‘You’re cursed.’

Geralt could hear how Jaskier’s pulse suddenly sped up and went without thinking to his side and put a calming hand to his under back which made the other man flinch. This made Geralt feel something and he didn’t like it one bit. One of the best things about the bard had always been that he had never been afraid of him. But things had changed and so also this little fact. Something chattered inside him at that thought that he didn’t know had even been there. Suddenly everything felt even worse than before and the whole flood of guilt washed over him. The moment on the mountain. When Jaskier wanted to go to the coast with him and he had refused. A perfect, peaceful moment. Jaskier’s crestfallen face when he had yelled at him. How much he had lost in that second. Geralt found it suddenly harder to breathe.

Ciri’s voice brought him back to the present.

‘Why was he cursed? And can we break the curse?’

Yennefer squeezed the girl’s waist before she turned back to them.

‘My best guess? You slept with the wrong person. And it’s not that easy to break the curse, I’m afraid. It’s as cliché as it’s simple but that makes it so complicated. Only true love’s kiss can break it. So any idea who that might be?’

She looked at Geralt and Jaskier expectantly but only silence followed. So she shrugged.

‘Well. If you don’t know it, that’s it. There’s nothing else I can do.’

Geralt felt his breathing problems return when Yennefer began to busy herself with other stuff and Jaskier was just frowning at nothing. That was it. The one person, who had never feared or willingly left him, was gone. And even gone for good. He couldn’t believe it.

‘Maybe I have an idea.’

All eyes turned to Jaskier who stood there looking thoughtful.

‘I think Geralt should try it.’ 

The Witcher couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

‘What?!’

Immediately Jaskier began to gesture widely while explaining his theory.

‘It’s just I was thinking and um after everything that you have told me I just think it’s pretty plausible or even logical that I love you. Or at least the one I was. I don’t really know you so…’

Geralt just stared at him. Why was he saying that? How could he even think that–

‘You should try it. You can’t make it worse.’

His eyes snapped towards Yen who only shrugged again after suggesting something like that.

When he looked at Ciri she only nodded at him and that was just enough.

‘No. I won’t kiss Jaskier. And that’s the end of it.’

With that Geralt stormed in his room ignoring each of them and slammed his door shut.

He didn’t leave his room for the rest of the day. In all honesty, all of it had been simply too much. First, he had been confronted with Jaskier after not seeing him for six months. Then he had to realise that the bard didn’t remember him and then he was told to kiss him! 

And what was that all about anyway? How should a kiss from him break a curse? To make matters worse, now Jaskier had to announce that he came to the conclusion after what _he_ had told _him_ that Jaskier was in love with him. That alone was so absurd that he didn’t even want to think about it. How could he even suggest that?! As far as he knew, no one had ever fallen in love with a Witcher. Certainly not real love. Maybe lust or sometimes admiration. But never true love. 

The thought alone was just so–but what if? What if the reason why Jaskier had followed him around for so many years and risked his life countless times that he had feelings for him? That wasn’t something Geralt could understand but he had never really understood Jaskier so maybe it was the truth. Then he should at least try to break the curse. Otherwise, it would just be childish and unfair to the bard.

So Geralt waited until night and then he slowly left his room. 

* * *

Jaskier couldn’t find any sleep. He tossed and he turned but it was for no use. Voicing his thoughts maybe hadn’t been the best idea earlier. But what if this was his one chance to get his memories back? He rubbed his face with his hands. It was so frustrating! 

Suddenly his door was opened slowly and to his surprise, Geralt slipped in and closed the door behind him once more. This was even odder. Did he plan to stay? Before Jaskier could ask something the Witcher began to speak quietly in order not to wake anyone.

‘Do you really think I could break the curse?’

Jaskier stared at the Witcher with wide eyes. The moonlight giving him almost an otherworldly look which his white hair and golden eyes. His throat felt tight. No actual words would make their way through it and so he only nodded while slowly standing up.

Geralt seemed to prepare for something before he gave one sharp nod. His hands in fists, he took the remaining steps to him until their noses almost touched. Jaskier couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped his already open lips upon such closeness.

Slowly, almost hesitantly the Witcher took his head in his hands and began to lean it. Jaskier’s eyes closed instinctively and one moment later, the Witcher’s lips were on his. It was a gentle kiss full of something unnamed and Jaskier returned it just as carefully. At first, nothing happened but then suddenly Jaskier’s eyes flew open and he gasped for a whole other reason as everything came back to him.

_Posada._

_The Elves._

_Toss a coin to your Witcher._

_Pavetta’s banquet._

_Child of surprise._

_The Djinn attack._

_Yennefer._

_Borch._

_The mountain._

_All those terrible months afterwards. Months full of alcohol, sad songs, sorrow, and in general many bad decisions like the one leading to a very angry mage cursing him because he had said the wrong name on the peak of passion._

Now he was staring again at the Witcher that wasn’t foreign at all. Suddenly he was full of anger. This was Geralt. The man with whom he had spent his best years only to be tossed away when he had had enough of him.

But this was also the man who had saved him and had just _kissed_ him a minute ago. Because Jaskier was in love with him. _Oh._ Jaskier was in love with him but Geralt didn’t love him back. And Geralt now knew that one little fact about him he had successfully hidden for years. _Great._

He could feel that his eyes were starting to fill with tears. Because now he had gotten what he had dreamed about so many times only for it to confirm the ugly truth that he was alone with his feelings.

‘Jaskier?’

Golden eyes looked at him full of concern. It was all too much. He needed to get out of this situation. He needed to get out of this proximity to the Witcher. So he did what he could best and put his performance smile on his face.

‘Thank you so much! It worked! I remember you. The white wolf, my old muse!’

Geralt didn’t quite look convinced but seemed to take it.

‘I’m glad.’

Jaskier walked towards his door and opened it.

‘And imagine how I feel! But now I feel exhausted. All those memories rushing back is quite disorientating you know? So I feel like getting a few hours of sleep would be best. Let’s talk during breakfast okay?’

For a moment the other man only studied him and the bard feared the worse. You couldn’t actually lie to Witchers. They smell it on you so he prayed to any Gods who might hear him that Geralt was also uncomfortable after their kiss and wouldn’t press on. Luckily that seemed to be exactly the case as Geralt only ‘hmm’ a response and left.

After waiting until he heard Geralt closing the door of his room behind him, Jaskier turned around and began to pack while letting his tears run freely over his face.

* * *

The next morning, Geralt sat down to eat breakfast with a strange feeling in his guts. Everything seemed so normal around him that he couldn’t quite believe that last night had happened. Maybe it had been a really vivid dream. That would at least explain it. How else on earth should it be possible that he broke a curse by kissing Jaskier? Or just kissing Jaskier in general.

It had been so surreal. The kiss had felt like none he had ever given or received. So much tenderness was usually not reserved for a Witcher. But even though the bard hadn’t even remembered him when they started, he had kissed with so much emotion that it had made Geralt almost dizzy.

But then afterwards there had been this cold feeling spreading through him when he noticed the smell of fear and grief on the other. And even though he would have liked to ask what was going on, he had had no right. Just once he had to respect the other man’s wishes and so he had left. 

Now he was waiting with a weird kind of anticipation. Would Jaskier smile at him like he had used to when they had been travelling together or would he avoid his eyes? He wasn’t sure which of these options he preferred, to be honest. Only after twenty minutes had gone by and Ciri and Yennefer had already finished eating, he started to worry a bit. Geralt wondered if he should say something but thankfully Ciri beat him to it.

‘Where’s Jaskier? Did he oversleep?’ She giggled while Yennefer rolled her eyes and got up.

‘I’ll get him.’

With that, she made her way upstairs only to return with an angry look on her face that was definitely directed at him. _Fuck_

Her next words only confirmed his assumption.

‘He’s gone.’

Ciri let her spoon fall out of shock.

‘What do you mean he’s gone?!’

Meanwhile, Yennefer’s eyes never left him.

‘What have you done?’

Now, what did she mean by that? He hadn’t done anything. At least if you didn’t count breaking the curse and so he decided to answer that.

‘Nothing.’ 

Geralt grabbed a slice of bread with purpose and fully intended to let the subject drop as suddenly a chair was violently pushed from the table.

Looking up he only saw Yen glaring at him, just before turning around cleary motioning him to follow.

He sighed frustrated and got reluctantly up and followed her into his room.

There the door immediately closed behind him and Yen crossed her arms while blocking the way.

‘Let’s try this again. _What_. _did_. _you_. _do_?’

He decided to humour her.

‘Again. Nothing.’

She huffed a sharp laugh.

‘Sure you did exactly nothing that made the bard disappear. How about you tell me the truth?’

Now he mirrored her by also crossing his arms.

‘I didn’t do anything.’

That only brought him one raised eyebrow from an unimpressed sorceress.

They stared at each other, both fully intending to win this argument. Of course, Geralt was the one to crack.

‘Fine alright. I broke the curse.’

Now her other eyebrow joined the other.

‘You _what?!_ And how?’

‘I kissed him.’

‘You–what–oh!’

Sighing once more he sank onto the bed.

‘Yes oh. He loves me. Maybe that’s why he left. I wouldn’t blame him.’

When there was no answer from the other, Geralt lifted his head to look at her.

He had never seen her with such wide eyes. It was alarming.

‘Yen?’

‘How can you be so damned stupid? You’re a Witcher for God’s sake! But how–oh! You’re a man.’

Now he was completely lost and to be honest slowly getting a little angry. He had no idea what she was talking about. If she only wanted to insult him, he was going back to eating breakfast. In fact, that’s what he was planning on doing.

With that intention in mind, Geralt stood up and walked towards the door only to be stopped by Yen once again.

‘Let me through, Yen. ‘

She just looked like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

‘Are you serious right now?! You just told me you broke a curse that was only breakable by a true love’s kiss. Hello! Are you really that thick?! You can’t really think that Jaskier left because he realized he loved you right? That fool has been in love with you for years. It’s more the fact that you aren’t reciprocating the feelings that has made him leave if you ask me.’

It was now Geralt’s time to stare.

‘He didn’t love me.’

‘Yes, he did. Everyone with eyes could see that.’

Geralt felt trapped. He didn’t know why but he needed to find an argument or otherwise if she was right, it would be way worse.

‘No. He didn’t. He slept with everyone who was interested.’

‘No, he slept with everyone to distract himself from you. But anyway this is not the point here. The point is that you must know that this isn’t how such a curse works right?’

The blank stare she received was enough to make her continue. But not without rolling her eyes.

‘It only works when both parties feel that way. True love is never one-sided. Luckily for you, I don’t think your little bard knows that and so he probably really thought you had rejected him in the worst possible way and then decided to leave.’

How was that supposed to be true? How could he truly love someone and be loved back? He wasn’t even human. And yet when he thought about all the exceptions Jaskier had been for him over the years, it somehow made sense. The way Geralt had let him follow even though he could have easily sped Roach up and leave him behind. Or the way he had let him bath him and stitch his wounds because he had started to trust him. How he had always tolerated the constant chattering and singing even though his head had pounded from a fight. The way he had missed Jaskier every time they parted ways and especially after the mountain. Then obviously how it had felt when they had kissed just last night. At that moment Geralt had wondered why it had felt so different than all the other times he had kissed someone. Now it became startlingly clear why. They loved each other.

‘Fuck.’ 

Yennefer laughed again. This time more genuine.

‘Exactly!’

‘What should I do?’

‘I don’t know. He probably hasn’t come far yet. Go get your man?’

Slowly but determined he rose and nodded.

‘Yes. I will. ‘

With that, she finally took a step aside and let him open the door. Before he reached the other side, he turned his head around once more.

‘Thank you.’

She only nodded while making shooing gestures with her hands.

‘Now go!’

And that’s exactly what he did. He dressed for the weather and left the house without another word.

* * *

It didn’t take Geralt long to find Jaskier. Even after travelling for years with a Witcher, he was still miserable at covering his tracks. In the end, he found him in a cave.

Jaskier was standing there, leaning against the wall and hugging himself. His eyes were closed but his shaking shoulders and silent sobs gave him away. Geralt took a deep breath, bracing himself before making himself known. 

‘Jaskier.’

The bard’s eyes snapped up and in seconds his expression changed from sadness to anger. Grabbing the nearest rock, he lifted it and shouted.

‘Go away! Leave me alone! I swear if you come any nearer, I will throw this really heavy rock at you!’

Geralt still stepped closer and was promptly hit by said rock. He gritted his teeth but didn’t stop. This made the other man yelp and scramble to find other things to use as weapons. In the end rock after rock and even the other stick kept hitting Geralt who was stoically walking towards the now hysterically crying bard.

When the Witcher finally reached him, Jaskier pressed back into the wall as an attempt to disappear. The closer Geralt came the more raced the other man’s pulse and the Witcher’s guilt rose and rose.

He felt more and more upon seeing Jaskier wanting away from him like it would be best to just turn around and leave him alone. But then he remembered how the bard used to smile at him. Back when they had been still happy. This unabashed, completely disarming smile that never failed to make Geralt feel warm inside. Not that he had ever thought about the why on both ends. 

This thought gave him the final motivation to reach Jaskier. There he stepped close to the bard and contemplated his options. In the end, he had always been better in showing what he meant than saying and so he decided to follow that path.

Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s shoulders as gently as he could and tried to ignore how that made the other tense. Then he leaned in and kissed him shortly. When he leaned back again, he noticed Jaskier’s eyes were still pressed closed although it seemed like all the tension in his body had left.

‘What’s wrong?’

Slowly Jaskier opened his eyes and sighed defeated. When he spoke, his voice sounded broken.

‘Why are you doing that to me, Geralt? I get that you’re angry. But I never thought you cruel. Never. So why are you torturing me with that? I know you don’t feel anything so please let me heal in peace and I will never bother you again.’

Frowning, Geralt stared at the man whose shoulders he was still holding.

‘What do you mean? I was here to… show you…hmm. It was a true love’s kiss that broke the curse. Right?’

Now frowning back, Jaskier nodded and Geralt continued.

‘True love’s kiss is never one-sided.’

It took a moment for that thought to take hold but when it did, Jaskier’s eyes went impossibly wide. He seemed to try to find the right words to say.

Meanwhile, Geralt took one hand to gently wipe the tears strains away. An act so gently, that it took Jaskier’s breath away for a moment before he finally found his voice to ask what he wanted to know the most.

‘Does that mean…?’

Geralt smiled softly while still stroking his cheek.

‘Yes.’

Now there was that impossibly wide smile again that Geralt had missed so much.

Jaskier wiggled a bit but then put his hands on the Witcher’s chest, one directly over his slow beating heart.

‘If that’s so …could we maybe try this again?’

Geralt huffed a laugh while leaning back in. This time there was no holding back on Jaskier’s side. It was not a truly romantic kiss like the one they had shared while breaking the curse. No, this one was just one of pure joy, both laughing and grinning like idiots with at least in the moment, not one care in the world.


End file.
